Typical cigarette cases for electronic cigarettes are similar to that for ordinary cigarettes in structure and shape, except that the cigarette cases for electronic cigarettes are made of plastic. However, the structure of these cigarette cases for electronic cigarettes is old and unattractive.
What is needed, therefore, is a cigarette case, which can overcome the above shortcomings.